


name

by HurricaneSystem



Series: Agoraphobic [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneSystem/pseuds/HurricaneSystem
Summary: im writing a corpse story and this is just what his name is going to be and whythis is just a rant about dyslexia
Series: Agoraphobic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069979
Kudos: 9





	name

Hello, I'm writing a story called Agoraphobic, I don't know when it will be out but what I'm talking about doesn't have to relate to it anyway. 

Anyway, in this story Corpse is the main character and is referred to as Cole. A lot of people are referring to him as Adam in their fan-fictions but I personally like to just go with Corpse. 

Something to know about me is I have dyslexia. 

The way I tend to read is I look at the first one or two letters and the rest of the word and try and figure it out. 

So my brain took the Co, line from p, and the e and came up with Cole.  
I don't know where the r went, maybe it went on vacation. 

So basically now in the story I'm writing He's called Cole because that way I can have plausible deniability that it's not fan-fiction, because it kinda is and kinda isn't.


End file.
